


Nowhere Else To Be

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does this mean more than mere friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Else To Be

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nowhere Else To Be  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dylan Hunt/Beka Valentine  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 245  
>  **Summary:** Does this mean more than mere friendship?  
>  **A/N:** written for maryrose3

Her eyes burned, her body ached and her legs felt like they were made of rubber. A miserable sigh escaped her. Even her hair hurt. But that still didn’t stop her from trying to sit up and get out of bed. A large hand on her stomach carefully pushed her back down.

“What...?

“Lie still, Beka. You need your rest.” Dylan admonished as he covered her with the blankets once more.

“What’s wrong with me?” _Great. Her voice sounded suspiciously like those creatures from Earth that Harper had told her about. What were they called again? Oh yeah, frogs._

“You’re sick.” Before she could ask he continued, “You contracted a fever down on the planet and by the time we got you back on board the Andromeda you were burning up. It was touch and go for almost a week. But once your fever came down Trance said you were out of danger. Although you do need to rest to get your strength back up.”

At the sound of her name Trance walked closer. “Now that Beka is awake why don’t you go and get some rest?”

“I’m fi...”

Before he could finish speaking Beka interrupted. “You were here the whole time?” Beka couldn’t believe Dylan had stayed by her side the entire time she was sick.

Dylan placed his hand on top of hers and gently squeezed. His thumb caressed the back of her hand as he spoke. “Where else would I have been?”


End file.
